A wireless network may include a gateway that can connect to a wide area network (WAN), such as the Internet; wireless access points (APs) that may communicate with the gateway and provide network connectivity for client devices; and the client devices, such as a server, desktop computer or workstation, laptop, tablet, desk phone, smartphone, wearable device, or other device capable of electronically transmitting and receiving audio, video, and/or other data over a distance. An advantage of a wireless network may be convenience. The wireless network can be implemented with little to no physical infrastructure, such as extensive and complex cabling, racking, high density cooling, etc. Once a connection to the WAN is established, the APs may be capable of providing network access to the client devices within a geographic area that may be limited only by the distribution of the APs.
Another advantage of a wireless network may be the capability to approximate a physical location of a client device, such as by using received signal strength measurements as a proxy for distance to one or more APs whose locations are known. For example, the location of the client device can be determined from a strength, time of flight, time difference of arrival, or angle of arrival of signals received at APs using techniques such as lateration, angulation, pattern matching, or fingerprinting, among others.